Secret Admirer
by TigerUnknown
Summary: Arnold decides to leave an anonymous letter in Lila's locker inviting her on a blind date at Chez Pierre, but what would happen if he accidentally put the letter into the wrong locker?
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hey Arnold then the Jungle Movie would have been made, but unfortunately I don't. Oh well, let's just hope that somehow I get a million dollars so then I can throw some of it at Nickelodeon and demand for Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie to be made. Anyways, hope you enjoy the fanfiction! :D**

* * *

At PS.118 class was almost over. A certain nine year old Football Headed boy wasn't paying much attention to the class. He was only fixated on the girl of his dream, Lila. Lila, the nicest girl in the forth grade. She is ever so sweet and simply the definition of perfect. Unfortunately it was a one sided attraction, but not for long. He had a foolproof plan! Okay, maybe it wasn't foolproof, but he has been planning this for a while now. It couldn't fail! He even got some impute from his best friend Gerald who said it was a bad idea, but who said that he had to listen to him? Gerald didn't know how he felt whenever he's around Lila. Whenever he's around Lila he feels his heart accelerate, his palms gets sweaty, and he can't think straight.

His genius plan was that after class he would rush pass the crowd, get to Lila's locker before her, and slip a letter into her locker. The letter was no ordinary letter, it was a special letter. He spent hours writing it to make it absolutely perfect. He didn't sign his name on the letter. He just couldn't, so he signed it as 'Anonymous' so then Lila wouldn't know it was from him. The letter told the reader to meet him at Chez Pierre. Sure he did something similar with another crush, but it didn't go as well as he hoped. But this time it's going to be different!

There was only one problem. Lila can't know it's him, even when they meet at Chez Pierre. He'll need a disguise and his recognizable football shaped head will be a problem. A problem that he'll have to figure out later.

The school bell broke Arnold's train of thought and before he knew it everyone was rushing out of class. He had to hurry before Lila makes it to her locker. During the rush Arnold didn't look where he was going and ended up colliding with someone.

"Watch where you're going Football Head!" yelled an all too familiar voice.

'Helga…' Arnold thought to himself, "Sorry Helga," he replied as he got up and tried to give Helga a hand to help her back up. She slapped his hand away and got up without his help.

"Next time keep your eyes on the road and your head out of the clouds. Why are you in such a rush anyways?" Helga asked.

"Rush? Oh yeah!" Arnold yelped and ran off.

"Criminy, what is he up to?" Helga said to herself.

* * *

Arnold some how managed to get ahead of the crowd and now he was standing in front of Lila's locker. He needed to hurry up, any second now Lila would come from behind the corner. He got ready to slip the letter in the locker when he paused. 'This was Lila's locker, right?' Arnold thought to himself. It would be a terrible mistake if he were to put it in the wrong locker. As he was hesitating he heard footsteps approaching. He felt his heart starting to race. 'Her locker was three lockers to the left? Or was it four?' he turned to look at the locker next to him. He starts hearing someone's voice. It was Lila! Her voice was getting louder and louder, it sounded like she was talking to someone. Before he knew it, he quickly slipped the letter in Lila's locker and ran off without looking back.

* * *

When he ran out of the school he was out of breath. Gerald, his best friend, approached him. "Hey man, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I did it," Arnold replied still trying to catch his breath.

"Did what?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I put the anonymous letter I wrote in Lila's locker."

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. You are one bold kid. That was a risky move."

"What's living without taking some risks?"

Arnold and Gerald walked side by side away from the school on their way home. "What are you going to do now?" Gerald asked, "There is no way you can wear a good enough disguise for Lila not to recognize you."

"That's where you come in"

"Hmmm?"

"I need your help."

"Oh no. No no no. You're on your own on this one."

"Come on, please Gerald!"

"I told you this was a bad idea, you're risking your friendship with Lila and she sort of made it clear that she doesn't 'like you like you' that she only 'likes you'."

"She likes me likes me, she just doesn't know it yet," Arnold smirked to himself.

"Whatever you say man," Gerald looked at him skeptically.

"Look, all I need is for you to help me pick out a convincing disguise."

"Alright, but that's just because you're my best friend, but if your plan goes south don't come crying back to me, okay?"

"Thanks man! Come on! We only have till six o'clock and of course I'll have to be there early so that means we only have until five!" Arnold grabbed Gerald's arm and ran towards his house.

"Woah! Slow down man!"

* * *

Arnold ran into his bedroom and ran towards his closet tearing it up. Throwing every piece of clothing he had out of his closet. Gerald soon entered Arnold's bedroom behind him. "Wow man, calm down!"

"I need the perfect disguise!" Arnold replied.

Gerald walked up to Arnold, "Well first thing first, you probably should find something to cover up you noticeable blond hair," Gerald pointed at his hair, "Like a hat or a wig."

"I know!" Arnold shouted excitedly, "My grandpa still has that brown wig form when he tried to sneak into a PG 13 rated movie with my grandma."

"Wow, your grandpa and grandma tired to sneak into a PG 13 rated movie when they were younger?"

"Actually that was last week," Gerald gave Arnold a strange look, "Just don't ask, I don't know why they did it either. I'll go get it." Arnold quickly ran downstairs where he found his grandpa playing checkers with Oskar in the living room, "Hey grandpa!"

Phil turned to look at his grandson, "Oh hey Shortman! Didn't know you were already home!" While Phil had his back turned Oskar moved one of the checker pieces, "Hey! I saw that you little rat!"

"Eh, eh, eh, I don't know what you're talking about grandpa," Oskar defended.

"You cheated! And don't call me that! I'm not your grandpa!"

"But grandpa…" Oskar whined.

Arnold cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah, what did you need Shortman?"

"Remember that brown wig you wore last week?" Arnold asked.

"Uh huh?"

"I need to borrow it for something, where can I find it?"

"You can find it in Pookie's costume closet where she keeps all sorts of wacky outfits."

"Thanks grandpa!" Arnold ran off leaving Phil and Oskar to their checkers game.

"Where were we?" Phil looked down at the checkers board and realized that three of his checker pieces were missing, "Hey! Quit cheating Kokoschka!

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about," Oskar smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Arnold found the wig he was looking for and went back to his room, "Got it!" Arnold announced as he lifted the wig in triumph showing it to Gerald.

"Nice! Now put this on," Gerald passed Arnold a dark green shirt and dark blue jeans that he found in Arnold's closet.

Gerald turned around and looked away to give Arnold some privacy while he changed. "So how do I look?" Arnold asked. He was now wearing the green shirt, jeans, and the brown wig.

"Like Arnold, your football shaped head is a dead give away."

He looked at himself in the mirror. Gerald was right. There was no doubt about it. It was so obvious that he was still Arnold, but he can always tell Lila that he was somewhat related to Arnold to explain the resemblance if it comes up.

"Here," Gerald handed Arnold sunglasses.

Arnold put on the sunglasses. 'Okay, it's not that bad,' Arnold thought to himself. He may be unrecognizable from a distance but if he'll be sitting from across the table from Lila he'll has to have a good explanation why he looks so much like Arnold. 'I still have an hour or so to figure it out.'


	2. Chapter 2: Change of Plans

There Arnold was, at Chez Pierre. In his anonymous letter he said to meet at the table next the entrance outside Chez Pierre. He came an hour early. He just wanted to make sure he came before Lila does. He wanted it to be perfect. 'A perfect date for the perfect girl,' he thought to himself. The only thing missing was her. 'It was almost six o'clock so she should be here soon.' Arnold paused, 'Wait, what if she doesn't come? No, she has to come. She got my anonymous letter, well I mean, I think she did. I didn't actually see her get it. I kind of just ran off. I couldn't let her see me. Maybe she didn't even see the letter.' Arnold started to panic. He turned to look through the glass window of the restaurant to look at the time. It was six o'clock! 'She's not coming is she?' Arnold sighed.

"Football Head?!" Arnold heard someone yell from behind him.

Arnold's head shot up and turned to look at the source of the sound, "Helga?!"

"What the heck are you doing here and why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit? Is that a wig?" Helga reached Arnold's hair but he moved out of the way. "You know what? I don't care anymore. You got to go."

"Huh?" That's all he was able to say before he was interrupted by Helga.

"Look I got this anonymous letter," Helga reviled a letter from behind her back, "To meet someone here. I was skeptic at first but I decided to show up to meet this love sick fool. I'm just hoping it's not Brainy again." Helga looked around to see if she can spot the certain spiked hair boy.

'Anonymous letter?' Arnold thought to himself, 'Wait… Wait, wait, wait! No! Helga? No way. How did she?...' He paused, 'I put the letter in the wrong locker! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I have made such a stupid mistake?'

"Hello? Anyone there?" Helga waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh! Huh, hi?" Arnold stuttered.

"Did you pay attention to what I just said?"

"Hi, my name is… Andrew! Yes! That's my name, Andrew," Arnold grinned sheepishly.

"Andr… No it's Arnold. Repeat after me, Ar-nold," Helga replied.

"I can see how you can make that mistake," Arnold continued, "You see, Arnold is my cousin! I'm Arnold's cousin. Heh, heh, heh."

"How many weird cousins do you have?" Helga gave Arnold a disbelieve look. She sighed, "Okay? Does this mean this," she pointed at the anonymous letter then she pointed at him, "Is from you?"

'What in the world am I doing? It's still not too late. I can still tell her that this has just been a huge misunderstanding. Or… Or I can take advantage of this opportunity. If I can convince Helga that I'm not Arnold, maybe, just maybe she'll open up to me.' Arnold thought. Helga has always been a mystery to him. Why is she mean to everyone? Why is she always picking on him? Did he do something to deserve it? "Y…Yes! It's nice to finally meet you," Arnold grabbed Helga's hand to shake it. He then walked over to the seat across him, pulled the chair, and gestured her to take a seat.

Helga crossed her arms, "You're paying right?" Arnold nodded, "Fine…" Helga sat down and Arnold went back to his seat.

Helga smirked, "So, Arnold…"

"It's Andrew," Arnold corrected.

Helga frowned, "Fine… I'll play along. So, Andrew… What's with the letter?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I, uh, like you," Arnold blushed.

"You… Like me?"

"Yeah, and I want to get to know you better!"

"Okay fine, what do you want to know about me?"

"Well first off, what's your favorite food or color? Or… Or! What's your favorite sport and what kind of music do you like. Oh and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Helga interrupted, "Too many questions! Rewind and pick one!"

"Oh, sorry… What's your favorite sport?"

"My favorite sport to play is baseball, but my favorite sport to watch is wrestling."

"I didn't know you liked wrestling," Arnold acknowledged as he held his chin with his hand.

"Yeah, I watch it when it comes on. I've even been to Wrestlemania."

"Cool!"

"How you doing? Can I take your order?" intercepted the waiter.

"Oh of course," Arnold lift up his menu and took a long look at it, "I'll take the ratatouille and a yahoo please."

"Alright, how about the lady?" the waiter replied as he wrote down Arnold's order.

Helga took one glance at the menu, "I'll just have some pasta and a yahoo."

"Excellent choice, your guys' food will be here soon."

* * *

There it is, Chez Pierre. Why is he here? To make sure his best friend doesn't get hurt and he had nothing better to do. He also wanted to know how this all turns out. Arnold should be at a table outside of the restaurant. As Gerald turned the corner he had a clear view of Arnold with someone who is definitely not Lila. He wasn't sure if he should intervene or let it be but then he heard a sweet little voice from behind him.

"Gerald? Is that you?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh hey Phoebe, what are you doing here?" Gerald replied.

"I'm just looking out for Helga. She got an anonymous letter from some guy and she convinced me to be near by if she needed me."

"She got the anonymous letter?" Gerald asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, when Helga opened her locker the letter fell out."

"Whoa no, time out, that letter was suppose to go to Lila." Gerald reviled.

Phoebe turned to look back at Helga, "So I'm guessing that that guy," Phoebe pointed at Arnold, "Is Arnold?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought, but due to the fact that that would mean he would of been the one that left the anonymous note in Helga's locker it made it unlikely. I just wanted to be a hundred present sure."

"What I don't understand is why is he still talking to her? He should have told her about the misunderstanding by now."

"It truly odd isn't it? Before you came it seems like they ordered a meal, but I'm not sure, I can't seem to make out what they're talking about."

"Are you hungry?"

Phoebe gave Gerald a confused expression, "I don't see how that has anything to do with the situation at hand."

"Hello? Chez Paris is exactly right next to Chez Pierre and if we're going to be here for a while may as well get comfortable," Gerald smiled.

Phoebe blushed, "Okay."

Gerald reached over and held Phoebe's hand as they walked into Chez Paris.

* * *

Arnold and Helga chatted some more before their food arrived. Arnold, of course, thanked the waiter while Helga dug into her food as soon as the waiter passed it to her. "Man, I can't remember the last time I had something this good!" Helga feasted.

"Slow down Helga. You shouldn't eat so fast," Arnold advised.

Helga rolled her eyes and slowed down the pace, "How's the ratatouille?"

"It's really good. I've actually never had it before, that's why I ordered it. I wanted to try something new," Arnold commented.

"Really? I never had it either."

"Well, you can have a taste of mine," Arnold smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Helga quickly snatched a piece of Arnold's ratatouille. "Mmmm, not bad!"

"Glad you liked it," Arnold grinned.

Helga looked both ways and smirked maliciously then she snatched another piece of Arnold's ratatouille.

"Hey! I saw that!"

Helga smiled innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Arnold pouted then he got an idea and snatched some of Helga's spaghetti.

"Whoa! You did not just do that!"

"I don't know what you're taking about," Arnold said in a mocking tone.

"Okay, fine! I had that coming," Helga admitted defeat.

* * *

"What the heck are they doing?" a wide eyed Gerald blurted out. Gerald and Phoebe were now in Chez Paris watching Arnold and Helga through the window. They just witness Arnold and Helga stealing each other's food. "Why is he still there?! I feel like I'm missing something."

"Well I don't think it's that bad. They look like they're having a nice time," Phoebe acknowledged.

"Not possible, Helga is like fire and Arnold is like water. Fire destroys and water nurtures. They're too different and they'll never get along."

"Yes, it is true that fire can destroy, but fire can also bring warmth and comfort when needed."

Gerald turned to look at Phoebe, "You know, I always wondered why you're friends with Helga. I mean you're the smartest girl I know and Helga is the meanest girl I know."

"Helga is very complicated, it takes a great mind to understand her. To me I don't see her as 'Helga the bully', but instead I see her as someone who is always there whenever I need her the most," Phoebe finished with a smile.

Gerald sighed, "Okay, maybe I was being a little too harsh. I never really bothered to actually get to know Helga I guess."

Phoebe laughed to herself, "If you knew the real Helga you'll think that everything you know was a lie."

"Oh come on, Helga doesn't have that many secrets that would blow my mind," Gerald defended.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

"And then in the end it turns out that Harold's cousin works there as a security guard so then Harold and I spent the rest of the night watching Wrestlemania. It was a blast, except for the whole you know 'getting there' part," Helga finished the story of when she got stranded with Harold at the chocolate factory and their epic quest back home. Arnold thought it hilarious even if Helga didn't think it was that funny. When Helga told him that during the whole ordeal Harold said he thought he loved her Arnold flinched. To Arnold the thought of Helga and Harold together as a 'couple' would be one of the strangest combinations ever.

"So it had a happy ending?" Arnold replied with a smile.

Helga shrugged her shoulders while finishing the last bit of her spaghetti, "I guess."

Arnold was surprised, he was actually having a great time and with none other then Helga G. Pataki! It's kind of weird, he felt comfortable around Helga not like he did with Lila. When he was around Lila he was too nervous to do anything because he just didn't want to do something stupid in front of her, but with Helga he felt like he can be himself. Arnold smiled at the thought as he reached for his yahoo. Unfortunately as he was about to grab his drink, it slipped out of his grip and spilled on the table and on Helga.

"Criminy!" Helga shouted in shock.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Arnold quickly apologized.

Helga sighed in annoyance, "Its fine Andrew," she grabbed some napkins to dry herself off.

"Here! Let me help," Arnold grabbed a hand full of napkins and tried to help.

Helga froze and tried her best not to blush when Arnold helped her dry off, "Heh," Helga slowly pushed Arnold away, "It-it's fine," Helga cleared her throat and got up from her chair, "I'll just go clean up in the bathroom, alright?"

"O-okay… Again, sorry!" Arnold once again apologized while he watched Helga walk into the restaurant. "Agh!" he sighed in anger to himself.

* * *

"Wait, Helga's leaving," Gerald announced.

"She's probably just leaving to clean herself off," Phoebe suggested.

"I'm going in."

"Huh?"

"I want to know what's going on," Gerald said as he got up from his chair and ran out of the restaurant. Gerald ran passed the fountain in between the two restaurants and ran up to Arnold, "What are you doing man?!"

Arnold's head turned towards Gerald, "Gerald?!" Arnold hesitated and whispered instead, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to make sure you don't do something stupid, good thing I did. Helga?! Seriously?!"

"Quiet," Arnold looked right and left, "I didn't mean for this to happen. It just sort of happened you know? Now you have to leave. If Helga sees me with you my cover will be blown!"

"Whoa, calm down. What do you mean 'your cover will be blown'?"

"Look, Helga doesn't know it's me."

Gerald gave Arnold a disbelieve look, "You're joking… Right?"

"She thinks I'm Arnold's cousin, Andrew."

Gerald sighed, "What are you up to?"

"I just want to get to know Helga better. It has only been around an hour and I know way more things about Helga then in six years Gerald! Like did you know Helga is allergic to strawberries?"

"Why would you care if Helga's allergic to… Wait… Strawberries? Really?" Gerald shook his head, "Never mind, have you even think of what might happen if she finds out that it has been you the whole time? She hates you!"

A wave of anger flow through Arnold, "Well! Well…" As quickly as the anger appeared, it disappeared and was replaced by sadness. "You're right… She hates me. The only reason she's stayed was because she thinks I'm his cousin." Arnold heard the door of the restaurant open, "Helga's back. Now go hide."

"Alright, but it's your funeral," and with that Gerald ran back to Chez Paris.

Arnold turned to look at the entrance of Chez Pierre and watched Helga step out of the restaurant. She cleaned out the yahoo he spilt on her. Except something else was different, she had her hair down! Arnold almost never saw Helga with her hair down. He tried to welcome her back but for some reason he was speechless.

"Hey Andrew," Helga said with a sweet tone which Arnold did not miss.

"Hi," Arnold sheepishly smiled.

"So, what's for dessert?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Could you speak English?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just… Your hair."

"You don't like it? I guess I could put it back up."

"No! I-I mean, you look beautiful," after Arnold realized what he just said he started to blush like crazy.

"Oh, thanks?" Helga replied and started to blush.

Arnold never saw Helga blush before and to him it looked adorable. Helga sat down and as Arnold was about to speak up the waiter came up to them, "Bonjour," the waiter said with a thick English accent, "would you like to order your desserts?"

"Sure," Arnold said.

"Alright," the waiter passed Arnold and Helga the dessert menus. The waiter leaned against the wall and took out his notepad, "So what'll be?"

"I'll have a Chocolate Mousse," Helga ordered.

"Lets see… What's a Norman Tart?" Arnold asked the waiter.

"It's pretty much just a French apple pie," the waiter answered.

"Okay, I'll have that."

"Alright," the waiter wrote down their orders and took their menus, "I'll be back soon with your orders."

"Thank you!" Arnold thanked then he looked at Helga, "I'm curious, what's a chocolate Mousse?"

"It's kind of like a chocolate pudding, but more fancy," Helga replied. Helga started to sense something wrong with Arnold, "What's wrong Andrew?"

Arnold looked up, "It's nothing, it's just… Okay I know this might sound weird but what do you think about my cousin, you know, Arnold? I mean from what he told me it sounds like you hate him or something."

Helga bit her lips, "Well I wouldn't really say I hate him."

"Really?" Arnold suddenly brightens up.

"Yeah, I mean, he's always nice to everyone and stuff. There's like no way you can hate a guy like that."

"Oh, then why do you always say that you hate him?"

"Because I don't want anyone to think I have a soft side."

Arnold smiled, "You have a soft side?"

"Of course not! I'm Helga G. Pataki! I'm bad to the bone!"

"Whatever you say Helga," Arnold smirked.

* * *

"He said the reason why he stayed was to get to know Helga better," Gerald finished after telling Phoebe everything that Arnold told him. They already paid their meals and decided to pass on dessert.

"I can't believe Arnold would do something so deceiving," Phoebe replied.

Gerald looked out the window, "It looks like they ordered some dessert. They might be here a little longer."

Phoebe turned to look at the clock in the restaurant, "Oh dear, it's getting kind of late."

"I can walk you home if you'd like," Gerald offered.

"I don't know. I promised Helga to hang out near by incase she needs me, but I don't want my parents to start to worry about me."

"She'll be fine. She got Arnold watching out for her."

Phoebe sighed, "I guess you're right."

Gerald held Phoebe's hand, "Come on let's go home."

* * *

Arnold and Helga both enjoyed and finished their dessert. They chatted some more before the waiter brought the bill. After paying the bill Arnold offered to walk Helga home which she gladly accepted. They started walking home under the night sky. It seemed like the perfect night, not too cold and no clouds in sight revealing millions of stars.

Even if Arnold's plan didn't go how he wanted it to, he's pleased with the outcome. He almost can't believe it but tonight was amazing. Sure he didn't get to spent it with Lila but he got to know more about someone who has always been a mystery to him. Honestly he felt a little weird. Helga has been nice to him all through out the date. She told some jokes which made him laugh uncontrollably. She recounted tales of her own little adventures. She even smiled! He can't even remember the last time he saw her smile. She always scowled at everyone so seeing her smile like that towards him was weird but in a good way. It was like tonight he saw a whole different side to Helga. 'Maybe deep down this was supposed to happen. If Lila did show up she would have probably scowled at me and tell me for the millionth time that she doesn't like me like me but only likes me,' Arnold thought to himself.

As they reached Helga's stoop Arnold felt some sort of pain in his chest. He truly didn't want the night to end but now they're at Helga's house which means soon this date will be over and he'll have to go home.

"Well this is my place," Helga acknowledged.

"Yeah," Arnold sighed.

"I guess this means goodbye,"

"I guess so," Arnold replied but as soon as Helga reached to grab the doorknob Arnold continued, "Wait!"

Helga stopped and turned around to face Arnold, "Hmmm?"

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and bent down to give it a gentle kiss, "Tonight was amazing, it's too bad that it had to come to an end."

Helga blushed, "Oh, uh, yeah."

Arnold smiled, "Goodnight Helga."

Helga crossed her arms, "Goodnight Arnold."

"It's Andrew," Arnold reminded.

"Okay, fine. You convinced me. That was just one last test. I guess it's possible that you can be Arnold's cousin or whatever and since you're obviously not Arnold…" Helga gave a devilish smile and bent down so she could kiss Arnold on the cheek. That immediately caused Arnold cheeks to turn as red as a tomato. "Goodnight Andrew," and with that Helga open the door to her house and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Arnold stood there on Helga's stoop for what felt like an eternity to him. His knees felt weak, his palms where sweaty and before he knew it he gasped for air. He didn't realize it until then that after Helga kissed him he held his breath. He felt a little dizzy and lightheaded. 'What just happened?' he asked himself as the events of what happened just moments ago replayed in his head. When he placed his right hand over his chest he could feel how fast his heart was beating. He decided to head home even if he still felt a little lightheaded since he couldn't remember how long he'd been standing still in front of Helga's house. He could have been standing there for an hour for all he knows. As he walked home he placed his hand over where Helga had kissed him and without knowing it his lips formed a goofy love-sick grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Freaking Out

Arnold walked into his house where he was quickly confronted by his grandpa, "Wow! What happened to you Shortman?" he grinned.

"Huh?" Arnold looked up at his grandpa.

"I'm taking about that ridiculous outfit and the lip gloss on your cheek. Looks like someone had a fun tonight," Phil winked at him.

He started to blush and sheepishly smiled as he wiped the lip gloss off his cheek. "I-I was just hanging out with a friend."

"A friend? Does this 'friend' happen to have a pink bow and a unibrow?"

"May-maybe so what?" he said as he removed his wig and his sunglasses.

"When you two were 'hanging out', did she know that you were Arnold the whole time? I mean it can be hard to tell that it's you with that outfit on," Phil nudged him.

"Who cares?" he laughed nervously.

"Heh, heh, heh, I remembered when I did something like that when I was younger."

"Really? What happened?"

"You remember Gertie?"

"Yeah, the girl that used to bully you when you were younger."

"Exactly, I wanted to know more about her and why she's always mean to everyone, especially me, so I left a note for her to find asking her out on a blind date. I put on a disguise so she wouldn't recognize me and for once she was nice to me. We spent an amazing night together," he smiled at the memory.

"What happened next? Did you tell her it was you all along?"

"Are you kidding me? She never found out!"

"Grandpa!" Arnold shouted out of disbelieve.

"Don't tell Pookie!" Phil laughed.

"Why would I… I mean, you never told her it was you?"

"Nope, but that was the day I finally found out why she was always mean to me."

"Really? Why was she mean to you?"

Phil held his stomach, "Hold that thought Shortman. Ohhhh! Got to go, never eat raspberries!" Phil ran off towards the direction of the bathroom.

Arnold sighed and walked to his bedroom. After the day he had, he needed to lie down and get some rest. He'll probably tell Gerald what happened and see what he thinks about the whole situation.

* * *

In the morning Arnold woke up, got dressed in his regular outfit, did his morning chores, and ate breakfast. "Bye grandpa! Bye grandma!" Arnold yelled while he ran out of the boarding house on his way to catch the school bus.

He got there early. The bus wouldn't even be there for another thirty minutes. He needed to talk to someone, anyone, about what happened last night. He couldn't stand still. He knew that soon he'll have to confront Helga. There was absolutely no way that he'll be able to act like last night didn't happen. He needed to talk to Gerald now! 'Where is he?' Arnold thought to himself as he paced around in circles.

"Hey man," Gerald greeted Arnold.

"Ah!" Arnold jumped. He was lost in his thoughts and didn't even notice Gerald approach him.

"Whoa man, what's wrong with you?"

Arnold grabbed Gerald's collar and pulled Gerald towards him, "You were right! This whole secret admirer thing was a bad idea!"

Gerald kept his cool, "I told you so, but that's not the point right now. What happened? Did she find out?"

Arnold calmed down, "No."

"Then what's wrong?" Gerald asked confused.

"I don't know! I'm freaking out!"

Gerald sighed and removed Arnold's grip on him. He put his hands on Arnold's shoulders, "Okay, why are you freaking out?"

"It's just… I-I-I don't know how I'll be able to face Helga now."

Gerald let go of Arnold, "Just pretend like last night never happened."

"You don't understand! I can't just pretend like it didn't happen!"

"And why is that?"

"Because! Because last night was amazing and when the night was over..." Arnold started to blush as he remembered how the night ended.

Gerald gave him a curious look, "Arnold… What happen?"

"I-it's no big deal," Arnold blushed even more, "When I walked her home we said our goodbyes and then she… She kissed me," Arnold mumbled the last part.

"She what? What did you say?"

"She kissed me okay!" Arnold shouted.

Gerald froze, "What?" he took a long look at Arnold and then something crossed his mind, "You liked it, didn't you?"

Arnold paused, "What are you talking about? All she did was kiss me on the cheek! It's no a big deal!"

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Just shut up okay!"

"Sheesh, Fine…" Gerald crossed his arms.

Arnold took a deep breath, "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just confused."

Gerald sighed, "Its okay man, I understand," Gerald replied and with that the bus pulled over in front of them, "Look, it's going to be fine."

They walked into the bus and sat at their regular spot. Arnold sighed, "Everything going to be fine." The bus started up and before he knew it the bus stopped again. "I can't do this," Arnold whispered to Gerald.

Everyone went quiet as Helga walked onto the bus. She had her recognizable scowl as she walked by everyone on her way the back of the bus to sit next to Phoebe.

"Uh oh," Gerald said under his breath.

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Arnold whispered.

"Well Phoebe sort of knows about the whole secret admirer thing."

"What?!" Arnold shouted. The whole bus became quiet again and everyone turned to look at him. Arnold sank down in his seat and cleared his throat,

"What do you mean she knows about the secret admirer thing?" Arnold whispered to Gerald when everyone stopped focusing on them.

"When I came to check on you it turned out that Phoebe was already there looking out for Helga and we ended up talking. I didn't know at the time you were still going through with the plan except with Helga instead."

"Gerald!" Arnold scowled quietly.

"Sorry!"

Arnold turned around in his seat to look at Helga and Phoebe, "They're talking!"

"That doesn't mean anything. They always talk to each other on the way to school. Anyways we're almost at school. We can talk to Phoebe then."

"Ahhhh!" Arnold started to freak out.

"Dude, don't you always look on the bright side?"

"There is no bright side Gerald. She'll find out and hate me even more then she already does!"

"Is it possible for her to hate you even more?"

"Gerald that's not funny!"

"You're thinking about this too much."

"Ugh!" Arnold sighed and covered his eyes with his hands.

* * *

The bus pulled over in front of the school of PS.118 and all the students ran out. Arnold and Gerald quickly followed. Arnold tried rushing through the crowed just to get off the bus as fast as possible, Gerald followed behind. "Gerald! Phoebe is obviously going to tell Helga!"

"Not if we get to her first," Gerald suggested.

"But how are we going to do that?"

"Like this!" Gerald walked towards Phoebe.

"Are you crazy?! Gerald!"

Gerald walked between Helga and Phoebe, "Hello ladies! Can I borrow Phoebe for a second?"

"Why do you need to borrow her?" Helga replied.

"It's just going to be a second."

"Ugh, fine, but make it quick. I need to talk to her about something," Helga crossed her arms. She walked away towards the back of the school, looked back to make sure no one was following her and disappear behind the school.

"About last night Phoebe, did you tell Helga that Arnold was Andrew?" Gerald asked.

"I haven't yet, why?" Phoebe replied.

"Arnold rather you didn't say a word about it to Helga."

"But I can't do that. Helga's my best friend and I don't like keeping secrets from her," Phoebe rubbed the back of her head.

"Please Phoebe! Helga can't know it was me!" Arnold begged.

"But Arnold, I can't deceive Helga like that."

"Please!"

Phoebe sighed, "I guess, but no promises. If Helga brings it up, I'm not sure I can lie to her."

* * *

Gerald walked behind the school, "Helga? Where are you? You can have Phoebe back."

"I only wish that one day I can build up the strength to finally tell you that I-" Helga dramatically announce holding what looks like a locket.

"Helga?"

"AHHHHH!" Helga screamed and hid what she was holding in her dress, "Don't ever sneak up on me like that EVER AGAIN!"

"Wow, what were you doing back here?"

"None of your business! What do you want?!"

Gerald crossed his arms, "I came here to tell you that you can have Phoebe back."

"Oh okay," Helga immediately calmed down, "Why did you need to borrow Pheebs anyways?"

Gerald cleared his throat, "Uh, no reason."

Helga gave Gerald a long look, "No reason huh?"

"What where you doing back here? Were you holding a locket?"

Helga froze, "Touché," she replied and crossed her arms, "This conversation never happened."

The school bell rang, "Agreed," Gerald replied then they both made their way inside the school.

* * *

Class was stressful for Arnold. Like always, Helga sat behind him and started to shoot a couple of spitballs to the back of his head, but when Arnold turned around to scowl her she gave the same innocent look she gave him for years. Instead of feeling slightly annoyed like always he felt his heart race. He turned to face the front of the class to hide the fact that he started to blush. He never noticed this before but when Helga tried to look all innocent after shooting multiple of spitballs to the back of his head she looked adorable. Arnold tried to focuses on Mr. Simmons but he just couldn't. He just couldn't stop thinking about Helga.

Arnold felt another spitball to the back of his head. He was about to try to scowl at her again but then he thought about something he never thought about before. The spitballs that Helga shot at him were covered in her spit. In a way it was like she was kissing the back of his head. At that thought he started to blush like crazy. He couldn't take it anymore! He was going mad and the day had only barely begun.

It's truly unbelievable. There is no reason he should be feeling like this around Helga. He started thinking to himself, 'This is Helga! The girl who picked on me and humiliated me since the day she and I met. I never felt like this around her before and the only other person that made him feel this way was…' and that's when it hit him, 'Lila… No, no, no, that's impossible! I mean there is no way I'd fall for… It would just be too weird and it'll make no sense. I mean seriously, she's a bad girl and he's a good boy. It doesn't match. Then why do I feeling this way?' But he knew deep down that Helga's not that bad even if she always says that she's bad to the bone.

'It doesn't matter, she'll never like me like me and anyways I like like Lila and that's that. I mean sure Lila doesn't like me like me back and I must have spent like over fifty dollars on her alone at the Cheese Festival trying to win her heart, which didn't work. Not to mention that it was totally inappropriate for her to start dating my cousin even when she knew that I had a crush on her. Why did I even have a crush on her? Oh yeah, she's suppose to be the perfect girl. Well it's like they say, nobody's perfect.' Arnold sighed but then he was snapped out of thought when the school bell rang. He got up from his desk and walked towards the exit of the classroom.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Gerald asked.

"I'm fine," Arnold said while he picked out the spitballs from his head.

"You just seemed distracted today."

"It's probably because Helga wouldn't stop throwing spitballs at me," Arnold walked out of the classroom and started walking towards the cafeteria. Gerald followed behind.

"Really? She only shot spitballs at you during the beginning of the class."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, looks like she got bored or something and started shooting spitballs at Brainy."

"What?! Brainy? Why him? I mean he barely even says anything!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why do you care who Helga picks on?"

"I don't care who Helga picks on, it's just, I mean, why Brainy?" Arnold argued.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, you got it bad don't you?"

Arnold stopped, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I usually support you on all your crushes, but this must be the weirdest of them all."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I've been observing you since what happened yesterday and I've diagnosed you with Stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm syndrome?"

"It means someone that falls for their capturer, hint, you falling for Helga."

"I don't like like Helga if that's what you're hinting at and when did you go all scientific?"

"No particular reason, it just the ladies love smart guys," Gerald winked at Arnold, "But this isn't about me, this is about you."

"Like I said, I don't like like Helga."

"Whatever you say man," Gerald said as they entered the cafeteria and went over to get their trays.

"She's the school bully, we're complete opposites. Why are we even talking about this?"

Gerald and Arnold put some food on their trays, "I get it man, you don't like her like her."

Arnold grabbed a chocolate pudding and put it on his tray, "Sure she has some moments where she doesn't seem that bad and I know deep down that she's a good person…"

Gerald sighed, "Here we go," he whispered to himself.

"She just needs someone to show her that the world isn't that bad. That there are still some nice people out there," Arnold and Gerald filled up their trays and walked in the direction of their table, "And like I said, she isn't that bad and if you think about it-"

CRASH!

Arnold wasn't paying attention to where he was going and collided with Helga landing right on top of her. The food that was in their trays went everywhere.

"Arnold!" Helga yelped then shook her head, "Criminy! Watch where you're going Football Head!"

Arnold was silent. When he fell he landed right on top of Helga. He was only inches away from her face. As he looked down at her he couldn't help but to look straight into her deep blue eyes.

"Get off of me Football Head!"

Helga's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and back to reality, "Oh! Sorry!" He was still in shock so when he got up he quickly fell back down the opposite way.

"Sheesh, clumsy much?

Arnold face turned into a shade of crimson, "Yes! Clumsy! Heh, heh."

Helga got up and grabbed her tray then looked down at Arnold, "Did you hit your head or something."

"Ha ha you're so funny," Arnold smiled. He got up and picked up is tray.

Helga gave him a strange look but before she was able to speak again Gerald intercepted. "Come on Arnold," Gerald grabbed Arnold by his arm and pulled him towards their regular table. They sat at the table, "What was that?" Gerald whispered to him.

"I-I-I don't know, I think there's something wrong with me," Arnold rubbed his head.

"Something wrong is an understatement. Dude, I saw how you were looking at her."

"What do you mean, what look?"

Gerald sighed, "Never mind, let's change the subject."

"Okay, what are we going to do about this whole secret admirer situation?" Arnold asked.

"When I said let's change the subject I mean let's change the subject to something that doesn't involve Helga, okay?"

"But Gerald! We need to talk about what we're going to do about this!"

"First, not 'we' and second I thought I already told you to forget about it. It happened and now we're moving on. You're thinking too much about this."

"Maybe… Maybe you're right," Arnold poked at his food.

"Yes, now let's talk about the baseball game after school."

"Okay," Arnold listened to what Gerald had to say and as they chatted away they finished their meals.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Date

When school ended the class of PS. 118 played baseball at Gerald Field for a little longer then an hour, unfortunately the kids had to leave one by one. Harold left because he wanted to have dinner early. Stinky and Sid when to go skip rocks at the creek. Curly said something about going to the aquarium and something about his penguin army shall rise. Rhonda, Nadine and Lila decided to go to the mall and so on. Soon everyone left except for Helga.

Helga was bored out of her mind. She had some plans with Phoebe but they were cancelled because Phoebe had fencing practice. Helga wanted to go see a movie with her. There's apparently a new movie in Theater called Bird Boy and Gill Girl. Not only does it has a tongue twister of a title, it's suppose to be so bad that it's good. Helga only wanted to go watch it to make fun of it, but going to watch a bad movie alone isn't as much fun. She also noticed that Phoebe even tried to avoid her at school today. 'What was up with that?' Helga thought to herself.

She decided to walk home since being at Gerald Field all alone has some sort of unsettling feeling. As she walked home she started to talk to herself, "Ugh, why is Phoebe always so busy. Apparently this movie is so bad that they're only going to play it in Theater once! I mean come on! There has to be someone else I can drag along to watch the movie with me." Helga paused and thought to herself out loud. "Hey… What if this 'Andrew' guy would be willing to watch the movie with me?" Helga smiled to herself, "If Andrew is supposed to be Arnold's cousin he's probably staying at his place. All I have to do is call Arnold's place to talk to him."

Helga made it to her house and ran inside. She ran passed her mother which didn't notice her and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She picked up the phone and pressed the numbers which she had memorized to link her to her beloved's home. The phone ran twice before Arnold's grandpa answered it, "Hello, this is Sunset Arms boarding house."

"Hello!" Helga smirked and thought to herself, 'One last test,' she sat down on her bed and continued, "May I speak to Andrew?"

"I'm sorry there is no one by the name of Andrew around…" Phil stopped mid sentenced.

The phone went quiet then Helga could barely hear two people talking in the background. Soon someone spoke on the phone who sounded just like Arnold, "Hey! Helga is that you?"

"Hey Football Head, I called to talk to Andrew," Helga smiled devilishly.

"OH! Yes! That is I." Arnold replied quickly changing his voice to sound a little different.

"Oh, sorry! It's just you sound just like teh old foodball-head. Probably because you guys are cousins right?"

"Of course!"

"Alright, you're probably wondering why I'm calling huh?"

"Uh yeah?"

"I'm calling because there's this movie playing today in Theater that supposed to be so bad it's good and it's no fun to go see a bad movie by yourself if you know what I mean. So what do you say? It'll be my treat."

"Oh! I-I-I'd love to!" Arnold said without thinking.

"Great! Meet you later today at the Theater at seven o'clock."

"O-okay."

"Bye!" Helga hung up the phone before Arnold could say another word. She fell onto her bed and sighed as she smiled to herself.

* * *

Even when Helga hung up the phone Arnold was still holding on to his. A faint beeping sound can be heard coming from the phone. 'What did I get myself into?' he thought to himself as he hung up the phone, 'I can't do this again. Why did I agree to that? It's still not too late. I can call her back saying that I forgot that I already had plans. But she sounded so happy when I agreed to go to the movies with her…' Arnold leaned against the wall and put both of his hands on his forehead. 'After we watch the movie I can tell her that I'm leaving tomorrow or something. It's not like I can keep this up for the rest of my life. Or can I? No! That was out of the question, I don't want to make it seem like I'm leading her on or anything. Anyways eventually Helga would find out and even if she said that she doesn't hate me she'll definitely change her mind.'

Arnold looked at the time, it was five o'clock. He still has two hours before then, "I can always call Gerald for some advice," he paused, "But that wont help. Gerald already told me that he doesn't want any part of this. If I told Gerald what happened he'll think that I've gone crazy. I guess I'm on my own for this one," he thought to himself out loud.

* * *

Two hours passed fairly quickly. At six thirty o'clock Arnold put on the disguise and now it was seven o'clock. He walked up to the movie Theater where he immediately spotted Helga near the entrance. He walked up to her and greeted her with a smile, "Hey Helga."

"Oh hey Andrew! I already got us tickets. Come on! Let's pick out some snacks!" Helga grabbed Arnold's arm and pulled him into the Theater. They walked up to the counter and Helga asked the cashier, "Two small popcorn and two yahoos please."

The cashier replied, "We actually have a special today, one medium size popcorn for the price of a small one. We ran out of small popcorn containers so yeah."

"Oh… I guess we can share a medium popcorn then, what do you think?" Helga turned to Arnold.

"I don't mind," Arnold smiled.

"Alright then, one medium popcorn and two yahoos!" Helga ordered the cashier.

The cashier nodded and got them their popcorn and yahoos. Helga paid the cashier, grabbed the popcorn, and passed one of the yahoos to Arnold. When they went to pick out their seats the movie was about to start. They picked out seats in the back of the Theater. Helga placed the popcorn in-between the two of them so then it'll be easier to share it. Arnold and Helga both open their drinks and started to dig into the popcorn as soon as the title of the movie appeared on the big screen.

The movie introduced the two main characters which were two teenagers who had superpowers. They got their powers one night from a meteor. As hinted by the title they ended up using an alias which where Bird Boy and Gill Girl. The boy had the ability to fly with wings and the girl was able to breathe and swim fast underwater. With their new powers they fight crime of course.

Throughout the movie they laugh at how bad the movie was. "Oh come on! Anyone can be a superhero these days," Helga argued.

"Oh really?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah! Like look," Helga grabbed the now empty popcorn container, poked two eye holes and put it over her head, "I am Popcorn Girl! I fight crime using the power of popping corn!" Helga announced and posed in a heroic manner.

Arnold burst out in laughter. They ended up making so much noise that it caused people to give them annoyed glances. One of the employees even came out and flashed a light at them causing Arnold and Helga to squint their eyes, "Would you two be quiet and please remove that popcorn container from your head."

Helga obeyed the employ and whispered to Arnold, "Sheesh, didn't know having fun was against the rules."

Arnold giggled but then the employ flashed his light at Helga, "What was that little missy?"

"I said I'm sorry, we'll be quiet from now on," Helga smiled innocently.

"That's what I though," the employ turn off his light and left.

"What a buzz kill," Helga sat back down.

"Well we were being a little noise," Arnold noted.

"Whatever," Helga shrugged.

Both Arnold and Helga continued to watch the movie is silence occasionally whispering things to one another. Once the movie was over they got up to stretch. Before they left they cleaned up the little mess they made. When they walked out of the Theater it was dark. Arnold and Helga ended up chatting some more while they walked around aimlessly. Some how they managed to end up at Chez Pierre. Helga walked towards the fountain in-between the two restaurants and sat on the bench in front of the fountain. Arnold followed shortly.

The only light were coming from the light posts. There wasn't even anyone near by leaving the area with a quiet atmosphere. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

Arnold smiled, "I guess so," he noticed that Helga was looking up at the starts. The stars reflected of her eyes making her eyes look like they're sparkling. He sighed as he continued to stare at her.

Helga caught Arnold staring and confronted him about it, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Arnold apologized and tried to hide his blush.

"You don't need to apologize, really, I'm flattered," Helga smirked. She looked deep into Arnold's eyes, "You know Andrew," Helga started to caress Arnold's cheek causing him to blush even more, "I've been meaning to try something," she said softly.

Arnold gulped, "W-what do you want to try?"

Helga stayed silent as she leaned towards Arnold and slipped her hand behind his head.

Arnold held his breathe, began to close his eyes and stared leaning in.

They were only inches apart when Helga shouted "I knew it!"

Arnold was confused for a moment, but then he felt a breeze go through his hair. His eyes open wide when suspicions were correct. Helga was holding his wig! Arnold started to panic, "I can explain! It's just… Ummm," as Arnold tried to explain Helga looked down at him making it harder for him to speak. 'She's going to hate me. She wasn't supposed to find out. How am I going to explain this?' Arnold thought to himself, 'I need to get out of here now,' Arnold jumped off the bench and tried to run off but Helga grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere!" Helga pulled him back onto the bench and removed Arnold's sunglasses. That's when she realized that Arnold looked like he was about to cry. Maybe she was being too harsh. "Okay Arnold, I want to make it clear that I'm not mad. I just want to know why?"

Arnold calmed down and wiped his eyes, "Well," Arnold bit his lips, "First, the anonymous letter that you got wasn't supposed to go to you. It-it was supposed to be for Lila. I guess I put it in the wrong locker," Arnold revealed which made Helga cringed.

"Oh…"

"But when you came instead I decided to still go along with the plan because I wanted to get to know you better," Arnold sighed, "I had a great time, honestly. That's why I agreed to go with you to the movies. It's like I saw a whole different side to you and I guess I got a little carried away."

"So is that's all? You just wanted to get to know me better?" Helga said in disappointment.

"Well I mean…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I understand," there was a long pause then Helga spoke up again, "Here," Helga passed Arnold his wig and sunglasses back, "I think I should go."

Helga was about to get up but Arnold stopped her, "Please don't leave."

"You want me to stay?" Helga asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Why? I'm always mean to you and stuff. I don't understand why you'd want me to stay."

"I want to try something."

"What are you- Mmmh," Helga replied but Arnold cut her off. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Her heart sped up and she felt an electric shock going through her whole body. Unfortunately for Helga it was brief but a kiss is still a kiss. "Huh?" was all that Helga could say.

"Look, I had a lot of fun with you and I mean it. I want to spend more time with you. To get to know you better," Arnold paused and thinks to himself, 'There's no turning back now. Helga would never like me anyways and you know what they say, the truth sets you free. I've been rejected multiple times before, I guess I'm kind of used to it by now,' Arnold continued, "I know you'll never like me like me a-and I'm okay with that. I want to at least be friends for a change."

"Wait… Rewind! Does that me you like me like me?" Helga asked in shock.

Arnold took a deep breath, "Yes."

Helga squeaked in joy and tackled Arnold planting another kiss on his lips. This time Helga made sure to extend the kiss duration for as long as she could. When they separated they were both out of breath but Helga didn't waste a single second and started to monolog, "Oh my cornflower haired angle how I've waited till the day you returned my affections towards you. Oh how I longed to finally hold you in my arms and tell you how much I l-" Helga paused and looked down at Arnold. He was obviously in shock and confused, 'Whoa, slow down girl. He just told you he like you like you. Better not scare him away,' Helga thought to herself. She cleared her throat and continued, "I-I mean," she let go of him and leaned against the bench casually crossing her legs and putting her hands behind her head, "I had fun spending time with you and the thought of us being and 'item' doesn't sicken me."

Arnold got back his composure and asked Helga a bit nervously, "Does that mean you like me like me back?"

"I guess so Football Head."

Arnold gave a lovesick smile as he remembered the kiss Helga just gave him as soon as he told her he liked her. It was so intense and that's why he liked it, but his thoughts were interrupted when Helga started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Arnold asked.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just you know how you disguised yourself to go on a 'date' with me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was just thinking about the time when I did the same thing to you a while ago."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hello? Remember Cecile? That was me," Helga confessed.

Arnold gasped, "That was you?!"

"Yeah," Helga turned to look at Arnold who looked like he was in shock, "Oh please Arnold, don't look so astonished. I'm actually surprised that you never found out. I guess the only difference was that I ended up inviting you to Chez Paris," she pointed at the restaurant, "and you invited me to Chez Pierre," she then pointed at the other restaurant across the street, "Funny huh?"

Arnold laughed a bit then he wondered, "Wait, does that mean you liked me liked me back then?"

Helga froze, "Um, I-I-I don't know what you're talking about Football Head."

"Whatever you say Helga. Let's go, it's getting kind of late. I'll walk you home," Arnold said with a smile. He got up off the bench and picked up his wig and sunglasses in one hand while he reached over to hold Helga's hand with the other. They walked home mostly in silence holding each other's hand under a beautiful starry night.


	5. Chapter 5: Happily Ever After

During the weekend Arnold and Helga were inseparable. On Saturday Helga went to Arnold's place for a sleepover but of course the boarders and Arnold's grandparents wouldn't stop teasing them about their relationship. On Sunday they went out for ice cream and spent most of the night talking on the phone. On Monday morning Helga got up and started to get ready to go to school she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, she found Arnold standing on her stoop, "Hey Football Head, what are you doing here so early?" she asked.

"Well I came here to walk you to school, that is if you don't mind walking to school," Arnold said.

"Sure Arnoldo, let me get my backpack," as Helga went to grab her backpack she couldn't help but smile gleefully to herself. She almost thought that the past couple of days were all a dream. It almost seemed like it was too good to be true. She got her backpack and walked back to the door, "Alright I'm ready."

"Great!"

As they left to walk to school Arnold reached over to hold Helga's hand which Helga couldn't stop herself from sighing in pure joy. After awhile Helga cleared her throat, "So now that we told each other that we like like one another," Helga continued, "Does this mean we're dating now?"

Arnold shrugged his shoulders, "Of course."

"So that means you're my boyfriend?"

Arnold blushed a bit, "Yeah, I guess so and I guess that means you're my girlfriend."

Helga's smile grew larger, she never thought she'll see the day when Arnold actually called her his girlfriend, "I guess that means I have to come up with some new nicknames for you, like I don't know, how about Romeo or maybe my knight in shiny armor. OH! I know! How about I call you hot stuff?"

Arnold started to blush even more, "Helga!"

"What? Too soon?"

"No, it's just… You really think I'm hot?"

"Oh please, of course you are! You're irresistible!"

Arnold couldn't stop smiling. During the weekend he saw a complete different side to Helga. She's didn't even making fun of him! Sure she still teased him and called him Football Head although it was in more in a playful way now. But then there was something he completely forgot about, what about his friends? 'How would they react that one day Helga and I were arguing and then the next day we're holding hands and giving each other lovesick looks,' he thought to himself as they approached the school. They both stopped and looked at each other. They could tell that they were thinking of the same things.

"So… What about our classmates? Are we going to tell them that we're… You know."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. All they're going to do is make fun of us and Gerald would probably think that I've gone completely insane or something."

Helga sighed and let go of Arnold's hand.

"But on the other hand, they're going to find out eventually…" Arnold smiled and held Helga's hand again, "I'm sure a couple of 'Arnold and Helga sittin' in a tree' wouldn't kill us."

Helga smirked, "I guess."

They both walked onto the school's playground holding each other's hand and immediately everyone started staring at them. "Ummm, hey guys!" Arnold greeted.

"Are you two holding hands?!" Rhonda blurt out.

"Arnold and Helga, together? Never in a million years," commented Stinky.

"Come on guys, I think it's ever so sweet," Lila said sweetly.

"I agree with Lila, you know what they say opposites attract," Eugene acknowledged.

"Are you kidding me, they'll never last," Curly spoke up.

Phoebe gave Helga a look which Helga replied by nodding her head. Phoebe smiled, she was truly happy for the two of them. It was about time!

"It's a sign of the upcoming apocalypse!" Sid yelled.

Arnold and Helga both sighed and looked at each other. They already went through this with the boarders and Arnold's grandparents.

As they expected Harold started laughing and singing, "Arnold and Helga sittin' in a tree, K.I.S.S-"

Before Harold was able to finish his sentence Arnold and Helga smirked. They decided not to fight it and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips for everyone to witness.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh my!" Nadine yelped.

"Did they just…" Rhonda stopped mid sentence because of the fact that she was speechless.

Out of no where there was a loud thump sound. Everyone turned to see were the sound came from and apparently Gerald fainted!

"Sheesh, the thought of us actually dating caused your so called 'best friend' to pass out!"

Arnold rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"No way! You guys are actually dating?" Rhonda asked in disbelief.

"Yes Princess, Romeo and I," Helga nudged Arnold, "Are in fact dating and if you can't accept it then I might have to whip out Ol' Betsy and The Five Avengers," Helga announced as she showed her fists.

The school bell rang and all the students took their attentions off of Arnold and Helga and instead ran into the school. The only ones still outside were Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald.

"Well then," Helga smiled.

"That wasn't that bad," Arnold admitted.

"Are you forgetting the fact that Geraldo is out like a light?"

"Oh yeah," Arnold smiled sheepishly. They both walked up to Gerald where Phoebe was already trying to wake him up.

"What just happened?" Gerald asked as he got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"You passed out," Helga informed.

Gerald started to giggle, "Man, you'll never believe what I dreamed. I dreamed that you," Gerald pointed at Arnold, "And Helga kissed! Crazy huh?"

Arnold and Helga smiled and shared a quick lovesick gaze to one another.

"That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Come on tall hair boy, the bell rang when you were out. We better be getting to class," Helga announced.

"But…"

"Helga's right," Arnold paused, "Look, I'll explain everything later today at lunch okay?"

"Alright but I swear I've just entered the twilight zone or something," Gerald crossed his arms.

Gerald opened the door for Phoebe and they both went inside the school leaving Arnold and Helga outside. "So girlfriend, shall we go to class?" Arnold asked as he lifted up his hand for Helga to hold.

"I think we shall boyfriend," Helga winked at Arnold.

Arnold and Helga walked to class hand in hand with a smile on their face.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! You made it to the end! As a reward I give to you an imaginary cookie! Congratulations! Now enjoy that imaginary cookie while you leave a review! I love to read what you guys think about the story and if you made it this far, may as well leave a review. Am I right? No? Oh well, have a wonderful day then!**


End file.
